


Short story chapter 544

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [55]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 544, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This story can be continued if you tell me before the end of the week.





	Short story chapter 544

Suddenly, Natsu vanished. His body shattered like Acnologia’s did, and disappeared.

 

No one could believe it. No one could believe what happened. Natsu wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere.

 

\- What have you done!? - yelled a woman to them. A woman with pink hair. She had tears in her eyes -. Do you know that!? You killed Raziel inside the time lapse!

\- Acnologia was evil! - yelled Cana, trying to know who Raziel was -. He had to die!

\- You don’t understand, right little girl? You killed Raziel inside the time lapse. That means he was never born. That means Natsu and Zeref were never born. That means your guild, Fairy Tail, was never created because your first master could never save Magnolia from Blue Skull. That means the dragon war never ended. That means the Heartfilia bloodline died 400 years ago. That means the Eclipse door was never opened. That means Erza is still inside her mother’s belly. That means any of you meet in Fairy Tail.

 

With every word of that woman, the mages were more perplexed. What she was saying was something they didn’t know.

 

\- The time lapse is connected to all ages. Killing someone inside it's like going back in time and killing your parents before you were born. All you did vanishes, even you. No one knows who you are anymore. Your existence disappears. It will only take a little before we forget everything about this world and our memories change to the new one. Congratulations, humans. You did great destroying our own world.

 

The woman sat in a bench. Her white dress soon changed to an armor. For some reason, Wendy and Sting grew, and Sting’s body was covered in scars. Wendy’s dress changed to an armor.

 

\- Is there a war I’m participating? - asked Wendy.

\- I know that armor - answered the woman -. You are fighting at my side . My people is in war again.

\- We can’t do anything to solve this? - asked Lucy -. There must be a way to solve this.

\- Do you know any time mage who can turn the time back several minutes?

\- The only time mage I know sacrificed herself for one minute of our lives - answered Gray.

\- Then, you can’t do nothing. The only ones I know that could turn back in time without sacrificing themselves were Cronos and his Slayer, and you don’t have time to find them. Besides, Cronos’ Slayer was Zeref. And no one knows where Cronos is. He has been missing 400 years. God luck saving the world again, humans, because you failed the first time.

 

The woman closed her eyes, waiting the moment where her memories changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be continued if you tell me before the end of the week.


End file.
